


【南北车】挚友

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 5





	【南北车】挚友

总裁绫x偶像依 绫攻(诱受)  
————分割线————  
“绫总，这是今天的报告。”秘书把一摞文件放在了桌上，见坐在办公桌后的人点了点便打算离开。  
“今天还有什么安排吗?”突然开口询问，秘书停下脚步翻了翻手中的文件。  
“有，是最近比较火的一-位歌手，名叫洛天依，预约的是今天下午两点。”秘书从文件夹里抽出一份资料放在了那一摞文件旁边。  
“知道了。”挥了挥手让秘书离开。  
“呼……”听到关门声，乐正绫松了口气，扔下笔低头看去。  
“解释。”乐正绫把椅子向后移了一点，好让藏在自己办公桌下的人出来。  
“就是想早点见到大名鼎鼎的乐正总裁嘛。”有些踉跄地从办公桌下钻出的人正是红极一时的歌手洛天依。  
“所以你就溜进我的办公室还差点被我秘书发现?”乐正绫感觉气不打一处来。  
“所以，绫总，咱们继续吧。”洛天依凑到乐正绫面前露出一个无比灿烂的笑容，手上却同时扯掉了她慌乱间整理好的领带。  
“洛天依，你知道自己在做什么吗!”乐正绫一把抓住扯着自己的衣服的小手，直起身子与洛天依对视。  
“我当然知道。”洛天依笑了笑，低头吻住了乐正绫。  
没有挣扎，任由椅子上的人钳制住双手，单膝跪在椅子上，稍一用力便跨坐在总裁身上，慢慢闭上眼睛凭着直觉吮吸着面前人的唇瓣。  
“唔~”洛天依的喉咙中发出细微的哼哼声，乐正绫眯了眯眼睛，右脚踩住了转轮防止椅子乱跑。  
乐正绫手上的力量减小了一些，洛天依顺势抽出手开始解自己的衣服。  
“嗯~”氧气逐渐耗尽，窒息的感觉让洛天依不得不放下解到一半的衣服撑着乐正绫的肩膀拉开两人的距离。  
“洛天依，你还有考虑的机会。”乐正绫抬手擦掉自己嘴角沾上的津液，平静的红眸里藏着危险。  
“没想到绫总是这么从心的人啊。”洛天依喘着粗气挑衅道,低头在乐正绫脖颈上咬了一口。  
乐正绫还没感觉到痛就被湿润的舔舐弄得闷哼一声，呼吸变得沉重，纤细的手指上出现了青筋的轮廓，看来是忍得很辛苦。  
“我再问你最后一遍，你知道自己在做什么吗?”乐正绫咬着牙，拽着洛天依背后的衣服强迫她和自己对视。  
“绫,我知道的。”洛天依舔了舔嘴角，抬手解开了自己衣服最后的扣子。  
“啧。”乐正绫一-皱眉头， 托住洛天依的臀站起身把她压在了办公桌上。  
洛天依一惊，害怕掉下去慌乱地伸手勾住乐正绫的脖子，身后碰到坚硬的办公桌后自己就被吻住，本就没有阻挡意思的牙齿被轻易顶开，欲拒还迎的小舌接受了乐正绫的邀请。  
前路已经被开好，乐正绫直接就开始抚摸洛天依光洁的皮肤，右手从腰侧绕过环住身下人，稍稍托住她一些，左手迅速解开了内衣环扣  
“唔嗯~”洛天依小小挣扎了一下示意乐正绫自己呼吸有些苦难，分开双腿缠住了她的腰。  
乐正绫放开洛天依的唇，银丝落在了洛天依的嘴角，低头咬了咬她的耳垂。  
“我记得，歌手洛天依走的一直是清纯可爱的路线吧。”乐正绫被洛天依挑逗了那么长时间，早就抑制不住内心的欲望，贴在她的耳边说着打击她自尊心的话。  
“啊~是…是又怎样……哈…”洛天依的身子明显抖了一下，不只是因为敏感的耳朵被袭击还是乐正绫的话戳到了她的痛处。  
“要是你的粉丝知道你为了一个演出机会和主办方总裁，做爱了，他们对你的看法会发生什么改变呢?”乐正绫上挑的语调满是轻浮，左手食指绕着洛天依的肚脐打转，吻慢慢下移，留下大大小小的吻痕，在小小的白兔上轻咬一口。  
“你!嗯~你……”洛天依本来组织好的话语被腹部若有若无的触碰打乱，胸口被占领让她的大脑几乎无法思考。  
“你觉得我要留些什么才能实锤某知名歌星靠潜规则上位这个新闻呢?”乐正绫看着双眼有些失神的洛天依，左手撩起天蓝色的短裙指尖触摸到了微微湿润的内裤。  
“哈…没想到……嗯~堂堂乐正集……的总裁……要靠拍照来威胁人呢。”来自下身的刺激让洛天依下意识加紧双腿却被乐正绫的身体阻挡，含着生理泪水的碧绿色双眼盯着身上的人，嘴上依旧不肯饶人。  
“现在的你没资格怎么说。”乐正绫拉下洛天依最后一层防护，指尖挤进了闭合的花瓣，感觉到温热的液体瞬间打湿了手指，嘴角勾起讽刺的笑容。  
张嘴含住粉红的顶端，感觉到它在自己的逗弄下慢慢变硬挺立起来，坏心地轻咬住拉扯了两下，换来身下人更加用力的拥抱和反向弓起的腰背。  
“让我来猜猜，你潜规则了多少人才到现在的位置。”乐正绫再次用言语打击着洛天依，指尖在穴口打转却迟迟不愿进入。  
“嗯~乐正绫！哈……在你心中…唔~我……洛天依……就是这样的人吗?”洛天依突然腾出手拽住了乐正绫的衣领，双眼中带这些气愤，虽然她现在通红的双颊根本没有威慑力。  
“难道不是吗?”乐正绫愣了一下，随后冷笑一声，用力在另一边白兔上留下牙印，冷漠的语言打在洛天依心上。  
“啊!”洛天依的痛呼和左手闯进小穴后感觉到的阻挡都让乐正绫大脑空白。  
闯进的双指根本不敢动弹，震惊的心情短时间内完全不能平复，现在的乐正绫哪有刚才刻薄的样子。  
“所以……乐正绫，你…到底……把我洛天依…当成什么样的人了……”洛天依缩在乐正绫的怀里，疼痛让她的身子止不住地颤抖，泪水打湿了面前人的西装，更多的，是委屈。  
“我……”乐正绫顿时感觉自己的心口一痛，慌乱地想要抽出手指。  
“别啊…不是要留证据吗，不做到最后……怎么可信。”洛天依拽住了乐正绫的手，带着鼻音的声音有些绝望。  
乐正绫犹豫了，刚才所说的话不过是为了刺激洛天依好让她自尊心受损,然而事实却狠狠抽着她的脸，现在该怎么办。  
“绫……怂什么，反正当红歌星那么多，少我一个又如何，就算被牵扯到了，这点小风波对堂堂总裁来说算不上什么吧。”洛天依的双腿缠上乐正绫的腰把她往自己的方向拉。  
乐正绫沉默了，低头把脸埋在洛天依颈侧，温柔地用舌湿润着刚才自己并不温柔地留下的痕迹，左手慢慢抽动起来，动作里满满的温柔。  
洛天依感觉到颈侧处有什么温热的液体，嘴角上扬，喉咙中传出勾人的呻吟。  
乐正绫只在浅处活动，自己的前戏并没有做好，良心不允许她再伤害怀中人，而洛天依也不过是个雏儿，仅仅这点刺激就让她泄了身，长时间用力的双臂软了下来，整个人瘫在了办公桌上。  
“绫……哈~赶紧留…不然，我就走了。”洛天依闭着眼睛，高潮的余韵还没有退去，黏稠的爱液混着鲜血流下，颈侧还有干涸的血迹，显然是刚才乐正绫造成的伤口。  
乐正绫没有说话，脱下自己的外套把洛天依裹了个严实，抱起她走向隔间。  
“怎么？嫌一次不够?”洛天依整个人软在乐正绫怀里，嘴上说的话却没那么可爱。  
“如果说你是为了得到这次的出演机会才来诱惑我的，那么恭喜你，你成功了，乐正集团将来的演出优先考虑你。”乐正绫把洛天依放在了单人床上，伸手擦掉了她眼角的泪水。  
“如果不是呢?”洛天依笑了，抬手拽了拽被子  
“那么你得到了一个后半生可以依靠的人。”乐正绫吻了吻洛天依的额头，抬手把床头上一直扣住的照片翻了开来。  
照片上，灰发绿瞳的女孩挂在面无表情，有着红色双眼的挚友身上。


End file.
